Ezio x Soldier Reader That Makes The Two Of Us Discontinued
by Sinpai
Summary: You're a soldier with a missing eye and family problems, even though you have bad hand-eye coordination, you can shoot a bullet that will always hit the center of the target. You're impossible to defeat. But you're vulnerable according to Ezio.
1. Chapter 1

**This is part one out of all the other parts I'm going to write ^^**

**The outfit you're pretty much going to wear the whole time is red and blue, not camouflage,black combat boots, and no armor (your uniform is not baggy also it's kind of fancyish). It pretty much takes place in Assassin's Creed 2 :I.**

People were rushing around and prepping stuff up, Ezio wondered why. So he went to Leonardo (that was so far to travel, he had to steal tons of horses and kill off too many guards to count to get there) and ask because he pretty much knew no one in Florence.

"Oh! You didn't know Rome's military is visiting here?" Leonardo asked.

"I never knew we even had a military in Rome."

"Well, they're coming back from the Parthian Empire; they had a war there you didn't know?"

"No, I guess I never paid attention.."

"Well, since you're strong, could you help me carry some things to organize a bit?"

"Si."

You are (Full Name) and you are the captain of Rome's military and also a soldier. The reason why you joined the military was for vengeance and freedom (you'll find out soon e w e). You tightened your blue gloves and loaded yourself with a few pistols encase if anything goes berserk. You looked out the window of the ship, you were only ten minutes away from Rome according to your calculation. You sighed and lined up your soldiers.

"Gentleman! Ten-hut!" You said in a pretty loud tone.

"Hut!" Every soldier said at once.

"We are all visiting our hometown, Rome, I highly expect you to behave and **not** shoot until I tell you to. Got it?!"

"Mam' yes mam'!"

"Good. Now, walk in two single-file lines and stick together until I give you permission to split up."

"Mam' yes mam'!"

Ezio walked around and saw tons of vines of white roses everywhere, he wondered out of every flower in the world, why white roses? Not a single one of them were red or pink, just white.

"Everyone, clear up for the military!" The guards said as the townspeople obeyed. A few ships came in and groups of soldiers came out wearing red and blue. He also noticed the captain (who was the only lady in the whole military) with one (eye color)ed eye, but the other one was a glass eye, it looked like it was a blind eye, the lady still looked decent on the contrary of her "blind" eye. There was many things to wonder about her.

The soldiers lined up in two rows and stood up straight with their rifles pointed up and their attention alerted as the captain walked by checking them over and avoiding eye contact with anyone else. She stopped at one guard and straightened up his uniform a bit and continued to walk to the next five and positioned his rifle pointing more upward, matching the others. Ezio noticed that she didn't yell or say anything, she handled it well with out any force; she was kind of gentle.

"I would like to announce you the military of Rome and our appreciation of hard work and courage they've done to protect our country!" Everyone clapped and cheered, the captain was slightly smiling, but the guards were still alert. The captain whispered to the closest soldier next to her and he told the other soldier next to them something as two others listened and soon they all ruffled each other's hair and nudged each others shoulders, smiling. I guess she wanted them to have fun too.

Everyone was having fun and drinking champagne, while you were alone, admiring the white roses from the vines. They were absolutely gorgeous and smelled wonderful. You always loved white roses since you were a little girl and your mom picked them for you.

_'Mommy! What are you going to do with those flowers?' A younger you asked._

_'I'm going to make flower crowns, do you want one, (name)?'_

_'Yes please!' You said as your mother sat down on the grass and tied the roses together into a crown, gently putting a crown on your fragile, little head ._

_'You look beautiful, dear!'_

_'Hehe, thank you, mommy!'_

_'You're very welcome.' She said as she sat you down in her lap._

You felt like those were just yesterday's memories...You sighed and continued to admire the roses, being oblivious about Templar's kinghts. When you heard a little pebble skid across the ground, you knew something was wrong. You then quickly got out your pistol and shot the knight without hesitation. The townspeople must've heard it, but you were pretty far away from them and it most likely blended in with the sounds of the fireworks. More knights came out from behind the shadows, equipped with metal armor and sharp weapons. You were out-numbered; but that didn't stop you from shooting more straight in the heart. Scarlet soaked their armor as they slowly fell down in the gravel, staining that in some scarlet too. You closed your eyes and opened them to see a man in white robes five yards away from you. You flinched a bit and aimed the pistol towards the man.

"I'm not one of them." The man said, his accent assured you that he was Italian. You had no idea how to respond, it was like his words silenced you. You slowly put down your pistol; you knew he was an assassin because of the white robes and the arm bracers that contained hidden blades.

"Were you watching me?" You questioned, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"I heard the sound of a pistol firing, does that answer your question?" He smirked a bit, "I also got a question for you; how did you

know those men are Templars?" He asked, nudging his shoulder towards the impaled knights. The pupil in your eye shrunk a little as screams echoed in your mind, body completely stiffened.

"I rather not talk about it...You can go back to whatever you're doing." You said as you turned your back, keeping a poker face. Ezio was about to talk until he was interrupted by Rosa coming his way.

"Ezio! Antonio wants to see you." She said as she ran to his side.

"_Grazie_, I'll be on my way.." He then disappeared with Rosa and left you standing there, back turned, collecting your thoughts. You kind of knew this man, he was Ezio Auditore da Firenze, another young assassin; you always wanted to be an assassin, but you turned to the military instead. It wasn't as bad honestly, except for the fact you're putting your future at risk, protecting the lives of innocents. Even though you have only one eye, you are one of the best shooters in the whole military and your eye coordination was amazing, like any average person..You sat on the curved, brick bench and continued to admire the white roses. You sighed as you spotted blood on some of them.

"What a shame, these roses were pretty too.." You plucked one from off the vine and smelled the flower, savoring the scent that escapes you from this cruel world.

"Sargent (Last Name)!" A soldier called to you.

"Yes?"

"We have a problem...One of our soldiers are injured.."

"Do you know the cause of the injury?" You asked.

"All we know is that he was shot in the shoulder, it grazed part of his bone." You held back a cringe, it must hurt like hell having a bullet graze your shoulder! Also knowing the risk of major blood loss.

"How is he doing now?"

"Not so good; that's why I'm telling you."

"Alright, I'll take a look and see what I could do." You got up and left the bench, leaving the plucked rose alone on the concrete of the bricks. And a shadow looking down at you from above.

"AHHHHHH!" The soldier yelled in pain. You just picked out the bullet with nothing but tweezers within two minutes and soaked the wound with alcohol.

"Where's the bandages?" You asked.

"Here." A soldier handed you a roll as you took it and wrapped it around the soldier's shoulder, scarlet soaking it up a bit as it met the fabric. To you, blood was one of the most beautiful things in the world, but it wasn't when it was your family's...You really didn't want to think about that now; you need to focus on your soldier's right now.

"Uuugh." The injured soldier grunted as rough fabric met his wound.

"Can you move your arm?" You asked. He tried to move his arm, but then hissed in pain and put a hand on his bandaged shoulder and held his arm to his body. "You need to go home to your family, spend some time with them. Same for everyone, I think you all had enough for the day." You said as they all cleared to their homes as the wounded soldier was guided home by a friend. You sighed as you starred at your lap. Some blood was staining your uniform and you really didn't want to go back to your home; with _him _around, you rather camp out in the cold. Sadly, you had to...You got up and headed towards the house.

"Ezio! I'm glad to see you!" Antonio greeted him.

"You needed me?" Ezio asked. He thought about the military captain, he saw the way she immediately turned and pulled the trigger without hesitation; it could've been an innocent person! Yet he knew she had the feeling she knew them...The cautious tone she had in her voice when she saw him and her body language. She seemed to be fine without his help even, but he couldn't just leave her alone with tons of attacking knight; especially Templars..

"Ah, yes, after our previous mission that we failed...We need some supplies to get ready to battle the Templars."

"Sure, I would be glad to."

"Grazie, amico."

You listened in on the conversation from the wood of the 'wall' separating them from you. How did you get there? You were simply walking to your old home until you heard a voice that seemed familiar, kind of like that Ezio the woman had called for. You could feel a prick of jealousy up your spine, you never this feeling in a long time, but it didn't please you. Without thinking, you quietly walked towards the wood and put your ear to it to listen more closely.

You knew the Templar's would find out about their most well-trained knights never returning, so they thought war would be the only thing left to destroy you and your army of soldiers. Their stupidity made you smirk, you went through more wars than they ever have had, you could probably rip off their noses with two fingers.

Ezio's footsteps made you jump a little on how loud you were. Thank god you didn't hit anything.! As they all left, you stayed for another five minutes and finally stood up, bumping into something stiff. You jumped and quickly pulled out your gun, realizing it was just a leaning wooden board. You sighed and your cheeks turned a little pink from embarrassment. You put your gun back and continued on your journey to 'home'.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Your dad scolded you. He had an angry expression on your face and didn't look happy to see you.

You sighed. "I came here because I wanted to actually feel like I'm worth something."

"Well you're worth nothing! _Get out_!" Those words crushed you a bit, but you didn't budge.

"Dad-" You came closer to him as he got shocked and stepped back. He hallucinated you when you were ten with your tear-stained, bloody face with your left eye ripped out of it's socket. He quickly grabbed a kitchen knife and aimed it to you.

"I told you to get out!" He yelled, throwing it at your face. Your eyes widened as you dodged the knife, which is now nailed to the wood of where your face would've been. You quickly ran out of the house and slammed the door behind you. You ran through the town, bumping into a few citizens out late at night and suddenly bumped into Ezio...

"Whoa there, bella, why are you such in a hurry-" He was surprised to see you again. You ran past him in full speed as you heard more footsteps behind you. Why is he following you?! He seriously can't be following you.! You turned your head to see how far he was, seeing nothing. You looked up and saw him leaping from one plank to the next. You turned the opposite direction as he was going and looked up again, still seeing him on your tail, is he seriously going to play this game with you?!


	2. Chapter 2

You ran as fast you could to avoid him, but you couldn't beat his skill and speed of leaping off wooden planks one by one. You soon became a little anxious from getting away and ran the fastest you could in your whole entire life. You got the idea of losing him by going in various directions, and leaping in an open window when you had the chance. Due to your apparent luck, there was many directions to choose from and you easily got him to lose track of you within a few minutes. As he was trying to gain sight of you, you found a nearby open window and quickly slide through it, your skinny figure fitting perfectly through it. You tumbled onto the oak wood floor and hid in the shadows, witnessing the grunts of Ezio making his way past you without noticing.

"Phew.." A quiet sigh swept passed your lips as you waited for the perfect signal to dash. Pushing up the frame a bit, you looked around. _'No sign of him anywhere...'_ You thought. Well, at least that's what you thought until Ezio somehow appeared out of nowhere and startled the living daylights out of you. **"Shit!" **Your back twitched a bit and you turned behind you, chestnut eyes meeting your [Eye Colored] one. ((Because you have a glass eye))

"You out ran me," His eyes were seeking through yours, as if they were smiling at you through his brown eyelashes. You couldn't help but feel allured by them, by the way his eyes were seeing right through you wasn't something you have ever experienced before, "but not for long.."

"..." You may be strong and tough, but a situation like this was met by low standards that it would actually happen. You turned away and started to walk away and he surprisingly let you be..God you felt like an idiot! You are the captain of the military and you have a schoolgirl crush on some stranger named Ezio! You brushed the grief off your shoulders and straightened your poster, walking away as your shoulder almost met with an arrow. "!" You quickly grabbed your pistol and aimed it towards Ezio, but he was out of your sight whatsoever. You looked up and saw an archer on the rooftop above you with a Templar sign on this right shoulder. He pulled out another arrow and aimed it towards you as his eyes narrowed. You knew if you moved, he would shoot and you would be done for, but Ezio apparently didn't let that happen. He shoved his hidden blade through the anchor's back as crimson spurted out of his gut while some started to drip out of his mouth. The archer soon groaned out his last breath as he body grew stiff and slumped on the tiles of the roof. Your eyes watched as the archer now remained motionless and departed. _"Thank you."_ was your response.

"Who's this?" Antonio asked as you and Ezio entered the Auditore family's villa.

"This is the captain of the military, she's against the Templar's too." Ezio said.

"_Dio mio! _I've heard of you many times! You seem sophisticating to know about." Antonio complemented.

"_Grazie._" You thanked the man as your eyes scanned the place. It was the largest, most elaborate house you have ever seen compared to the other houses in the city of Monteriggioni .

"Ezio, can you help me with something?" A lady who wore a pale green hat asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Ezio said as he walked towards her. You wondered who she was, yet you were a little jealous of her. You really didn't know why, but you didn't want to know at the time. It was probably hormones at a late stage.

"Hello, I'm Ugo, I heard you're the military captain and you have a pretty good shot; can you help me with something?" A man who wore the same pale green hat as the woman asked.

"What is it?" You asked.

"There are Templar guards who watch over marketing places for thieves to go in - would you mind possibly assassinating them for us?" Ugo asked. You thought for a second - assassinating guards could be a pretty wrong thing to do, but they are Templars to begin with...What the hell.

"Sure, why not?"

You and Ugo climbed up a few buildings to a huge marketing place with possibly hundreds of people still in there. There were 20 guards estimated watching over the place; five watching over the front, five watching over the back, and ten scattered everywhere in the building. You took a deep breath and slid the arrow in the bow - you knew using a pistol would make too loud of a sound, so you thought arrows wouldn't make as much of noise. You aimed an arrow to a guards abdomen and straightened your posture. Your eyes were full of fury yet alert of the guard. You slowly closed your eyes and opened them, casting the arrow as it flew directly through the guards stomach. The guard's cry of pain rung through your ears as you quickly loaded your bow with another arrow and impaled each guard one by one. There were a few witnesses who had a glimpse of the arrows and panicked, dashing and yelling as they fled away from the corpses.

"Let's go to the other side." You said as you and Ugo both jumped buildings to the other side. The other side was harder; they were dressed in armor, but that didn't stop you from your thirst for blood. This time, you took out gas bomb and threw it in front of the guard's sight. There were a few curses heard from the men, but was cut off from the sound of a knife puncturing a guard's heart and a blood-curling yelp. You quickly drew out more throwing knives and launched more at the other guards. They were soon all dead - now you had to deal with the ten other guards..Without thinking, you drew out your gun and fired towards the sky; you soon knew at least half of the ten guards who appear out and you would have your chance to snipe at them. Before you knew it, they appeared out in plain sight and murdered them in the blink of an eye. Unfortunately, a few spotted you and they pulled out their pistols, and aimed them at you, you ducked and pulled Ugo down as they fired bullets at you. You peaked from the ledge and shot a few right in the middle of their foreheads as crimson spurted out and their eyes turned bloodshot as they collapsed on the ground. Now you only had three to go. Due to your bad luck, a bullet nicked your shoulder and you winced in pain. You quickly slid down as blood trailed down your shoulder, staining the red and navy blue clothing you wore. "Hnng." You put your left hand on your shoulder as you slightly clutched it, making more blood drain out. In anger, you reloaded your gun and quickly shot them all without regret. Now all there was left was silence and the corpses of what were once Templars.

"_Grazie amico_ for your sacrific, we really appriecate it." Ugo said as he gently place a hand on the other shoulder that wasn't wounded. He then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled out to the other thieves that were hiding between buildings. They quickly ran into the market and stole as many things they could carry. "Will you be okay enough to make it back alone?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine.." You said.

"Alright, wish you luck." And then he ran in. All there was left now was silence. Within a few seconds, maybe minutes, you couldn't keep track, you got up as pain shot up your right shoulder.

"Gah!" You held back every ounce of eagerness to clutch your shoulder. You jumped from building to building, making your way to the villa.

As you arrived, your vision was hazy and you were pretty sure you lost some tremendous amount of blood even though you thought the bullet nicked your shoulder, you gradually made it back to the villa.

"Ah! Miss [Name] you're back-" Antonio was cut off by your figure collapsing on the floor as your ears started to ring. All you could hear was a few curses and more footsteps coming towards you as felt more pain on your wounded shoulder and more blood leaking out, absorbing into the fabric. That was when you blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;  
>border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline;<br>background-color: rgb(242, 237, 225); color: rgb(51, 51, 51);  
>font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 22px;" p 


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm not involved in this." Ezio said as he walked away.

"Oh no you don't!" Antonio gripped on Ezio's cape and tugged him back, "You're the one who killed Kaitlyn Benedict, one of the most sinister Templars who knew every square inch of the church like the back of her hand."

"Isn't the location enough?" You asked.

"You would need someone to guide you through the church in order to find one of Girolamo Savonarola's lieutenants and assassinate him." Antonio said.

"Ezio could've just stealthily scaled the church instead of having assistance of a Templar," you said, "having one by our side might reveal our identity."

"You know you could've just told us instead of going through all of this." Antonio sighed.

"I apologize." You said sincerely as you walked up to the guest's room. As you got up, you threw yourself on the bed and groaned. "I'm an idiota..." You said to yourself.

"You're not an idiota, bella, you're a military captain." A familiar voice said behind the door. Due to the rich voice and the fact the voice called you 'bella', it was obviously Ezio. "Can I come in?" He asked politely.

You sighed, "Sure, I don't care." You sat up and pulled down your large tunic that covered what was exposed. As he came in, he quietly shut the door behind him and awkwardly sat on the bed next to you like a dad sitting next to a PMSing fourteen-year-old.

"Mi dispiace for putting a beautiful lady like yourself in a difficult position." Ezio apologized.

"I've never been employed or even stepped foot in the brothel and I don't want to go in there again." You commented with your best poker face.

He simply chuckled and adjusted his seat on the bed. "Don't worry bella, you won't be forced to wear a corset anytime now."

You spaced out and looked out the window as you saw two birds nesting with their baby birds. "Good..." There was an awkward silence for a definite amount of time until you started to yawn. "It's getting dark," you said, "I'm going to bed...good night."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said as he left, closing the door behind him. You were finally alone; it was a long day, an unproductive one to be exact. You subconsciously slipped out of your tunic (in which you didn't really own), leaving you in your underwear as you collapsed on the bed and pulled the covers over your exhausted form. You then fell into deep slumber.

You were twelve and it was any other normal day in Monteriggioni; your [Color] orbs scanning what the towns people were doing in boredom, doing your chores as asked, spending time with your brothers and sisters, etc. But today seemed to be somewhat different. You were sewing with your older sister until you heard yelling coming from a few rooms ahead of you. Due to your curiosity, you dropped whatever you were doing and got up.

"I'll be right back, Laura." You reassured her as you made your way to the door, but before you could exit, she put her hand over yours that was on the doorknob and used her other hand to shut the door.

"You shouldn't barge in when our parents are fighting," Laura said, "it'll make it worse." She pulled you away from the door and guided you to your previous spot as you both went back to sewing.

"Those are our parents fighting?" You asked in surprise. Their voices sounded harshly loud compared to their usual kind and gentle ones.

She nodded her head. "If you put your ear on the wall and listen closely, you can hear their voices better." She said as she went back to sewing. You stood up to leave your spot and walked to a wall where the yelling sounded the most precise in accuracy.

"I've told you many times not to barrow anymore money, but you never listen!" You heard your mother shout to your father.

"It's not my fault that we're poor! I also have needs!"

"Like what? Alcohol, prostitutes, poker?! I have needs too, but I'm not foolish enough to not know that we have children to feed!"

"You always have to be right!" Your father spat back.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk, you always assume you're right even when you're wrong!" She exclaimed, "We owe the economy 2,000 florins by next week!"

"Like I don't already know that! I'm trying as hard as I can to pay off the debt!"

"I can see you're trying real hard!"

"Up yours!" Your father yelled as you then heard a shattering noise, "I don't have time for this immaturity of yours, clean up what you started!"

"What does it matter to you?! We could all be dead by next week!" As soon as you heard those words, you pulled your ear away from the wall and started to sob.

"[Name]?" Laura glanced away from her sewing as she heard your muffled sniffing coming from your now shaking form, "[Name]!" she quickly hurried over due to her sister instincts telling her that something was definitely wrong and wrapped an arm around you as she tried to comfort you, "What happened? Was it something they said?" she asked in a worried and confused tone, even though it seemed like she knew what went wrong.

"Are we...g...going to die?" You asked between sobs and breathless hiccups.

Laura hesitated for a while as if she was unsure about what to say and brought you close into an embrace. "No..." she said firmly and carefully as if her words might set off a time bomb, "we're not going to die." she then held you close for a long period of time until she eventually released you from her grasp, "Let's get back to sewing, there's much more we need to get done after this."

"Okay..." You said as your breath stabilized and slowly walked back to the sewing table with Laura to finish your sewing. Everyone in the household was quiet that day.

You gasped and jolted upwards when you've awoken from slumber as you felt shivers run up and down your back. A thin layer of cold sweat coated your body and forehead as you took multiple exhales, attempting to stabilize your heartbeat that was quickened in the aftershock of your nightmare. You sat there in the bed for a while until your heart and lungs finally readjusted to the point where you were able to breath in a normal state. You put two fingers against the left side of your neck to check your pulse for further reassurance and attentively counted each beat your heart made for a minute.

'75 beats per minute, not too bad.' You thought to yourself and sighed in relief. Not wanting to go back to sleep in fear of having the same dream again, you dressed yourself in the large tunic you previously wore and headed downstairs from the villa, going outside to where the garden's planted. As the skin of your bare feet made contact with the cold tiles on the stairs, you quickly withdrew your foot and hesitantly put it back on the step. You were aware that going outside early in the morning wearing nothing but a large tunic and your underwear was stupid and pretty embarrassing, but you couldn't care less; you really had nothing to lose.

Making your way down the steps, one of the tiles creaked under your weight, causing you to flinch in surprise and glanced behind you. 'No one woke up,' you thought to yourself, 'thank God.' You put your attention back on the steps as you quickly made your way down the stairs, afraid of risking to wake anyone up again. As you finally made it outside, you felt a few blades of wet grass stick to your feet and a thin layer of mist touch your exposed skin. You walked past the alignment of statues of gods and goddesses and went over to the white rose bushes that were planted neatly along the perimeter of the wall. You certainly adored white roses more than anything else; the purity of the white pedals, the sharp thorns around the vine or stem to protect it's beauty from being tainted, and the enchanting fragrance it gave off when you were close by. They're absolutely perfect in a way without any flaws given. Crouching down, you carefully held a rose from the bush close to your nose and savored the scent of the petrichor when the rain once made contact with the flower. As you always thought, it smelled amazing.

"What are you doing up around six in the morning?" Someone asked from behind. Flinching a little, you turned averted your gaze to the chocolate brown eyes that were staring into your [Eye Color] ones. Ezio.

"I couldn't sleep." You said without emotion. You knew it was a stupid excuse, but you didn't know what else to say. You stood up from your place in order to interact with him better (or at least feel taller), but his height still towered over yours.

"I was expecting you to say something similar about your sleeping schedule as a soldier, but that works too." He chuckled as light wind started to blow east. You noticed he was wearing his hair down as a few of his locks elegantly blew along with the wind.

"Why are you up around six in the morning?" You asked him as mist traveled behind both you and Ezio.

He ran a hand through his flawless hair. "I guess you got right back at me," he started to chuckled again, "I'm awake for the same reason too."

You shifted back a few steps to not get too close to Ezio. "Have any idea on what today's agenda is?" You asked to keep the conversation going.

"Antonio is planning to have us stealthily scale the Bascilica and find where the Templars are taking cover."

"And that's all? No assassinating?"

"The Amunet, an Assassin tomb, is kept secure somewhere in that location. We need to find this tomb to unlock this seal in order to achieve the Armor of Altaïr."

'The Armor of Altaïr sounds familiar...' You thought to yourself. You remembered that you once read about the Armor of Altaïr when you were still young.

"You're still reading that?" Your older sister, Laura, asked in a bit of an annoyed tone as she was helping your older brother, Hayden (who was only a year older than you), with dusting the house.

"Mhm." You nodded, never taking your eyes off the book, 'The Ancestry of Assassins'.

"You shouldn't be reading this when our parents are around," Laura said as she snatched the book out of your hands, "you know how they get when they catch you reading this sort of stuff." She put the book on the highest shelf that was out of your reach.

"What does Mom and Dad have against assassins?" You asked your sister.

She paused for a few seconds as she clenched her jaw. "They don't have anything against them, they just..." she trailed in thought as she was looking for a word to use, "don't like what assassins do for a living, killing people and all."

"But that's what assassins do to save a part of humanity," you said, "to keep it from going down the drain."

"That's enough, [Name]," Laura started to get irritated with you talking back to her, "assassins also murder innocent citizens if they (the citizens) oppose to someone's opinion when it comes to religion and politics." Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she continued cleaning. "Please get back to your chores." Before you could think of anything to say back, she interrupted you. "Now."

"...Okay." You said quietly as you headed outside to take down clothes that were hung out to dry.

"[Name]?" Ezio asked as you recovered from your train of thought.

"Sorry...thank you for letting me know." You said as the sun started to rise from the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

_Your parents were fighting again. This time, it was worse than the previous arguments since there was more sounds of glass shattering being heard from, objects being thrown around, yelling and shouting booming through the walls, and utter cries along with hands making abusive contact with skin._

_ It's been happening for the last couple days since the first time you caught them fighting, except it was more frequent since the first time. It would average to about three to four times a day, you weren't sure why they were so angry that they would cause a ruckus three or four times in twenty-four hours and why they would take it out on each other. You've asked Laura about it constantly, but she would always brush you off or change the topic, sometimes when your parents are in an argument, she'd put her hands over your ears or even take you out of the house._

_ "Hey, Laura?" You asked as you pulled her hands away from your ears by the time you both departed from your home._

_ "Hm?" She said as she removed your hands from your ears and placed them on your shoulders. Due to her height towering over yours, she looked down at you with her brown eyes locking into your [Eye Color] ones. _

_ "Why does Mom and Dad fight a lot?" Question filled into your eyes as they gazed back at her like a mirror._

_ Laura sighed. "How many times are you going to ask that?"_

_ "Until I get an answer." You said as you kept eye contact with her._

_ "...I hope you know that Mother and Father love each other very much." Laura stated briefly._

_ "Of course I know that!" You exclaimed._

_ "You might not think the same when I tell you the truth..." Laura lowered her voice as sorrow laminated her vocals, "Father's in huge debt due to betting a rather large amount of florins when he was playing Poker a few weeks back." she paused for a bit until she continued, "A few hours later, he became drunk and did undoubtedly bad things-"_

_ "What kind of bad things?" You asked innocently._

_ Laura's lips formed into a flatter line of dismay. "__**Very**__ bad things...you can make many terrible mistakes as Father when you're in a drunken state."_

_ "But why are they fighting?" You questioned once again as you cocked your head a bit to the side like a cat._

_ She slightly shuttered by hearing those words. "The Templars did him a favor and kept him from being executed due to his lethal...and sexual actions," she hesitated before finishing her sentence, "but he'd have to pay a certain amount of florins within a week or else our family will be executed." she then added one more thing that sent you casting down into an abyss of despair, "He only has three days to pay full debt..." _

The morning and afternoon seemed to go by pretty slow; it was misty for a few hours until the sun eventually started to rise while you were washing your clothes and made a few repairs to your pistol. You've seen Ezio pass by a few times, but he hasn't informed you on proceeding onto the mission yet, which made you serve no purpose in worrying, but for some odd reason, you were. You had a feeling you lacked allies by your side if anything went wrong, so you spent the last few hours drawing the troops together.

"Gentlemen!" you proclaimed, "I've gathered you all here for a specific reason!" you ambled between the two lines of soldiers as you tightened your black, leather gloves, "After we recently went to war with the Parthian Empire, I'm expecting all of you to comprehend something as simple as this."

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" Your men answered by shouting as they were originally ordered to.

"Also," your tone softened as you stopped in your tracks, "please be careful, we've already lost plenty of our men."

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" Placing their right arm behind their back, they saluted you with their left hand. You cared for your men as if they were your children; you rarely yelled at them roughly like usual military captains would do and always had all ears on the cadets when they needed to be heard. You were almost like a mother to them, a counselor even. Some of your cadets had depression or been traumatized in their past life from a member of their family's death, so you'd always talk to them or give them comfort about once a week (though you thought that wasn't enough for them). Of course, it was a lot of work to take care of, but you managed to make room in your agenda for weekly sessions. You did this because you knew how it felt like to lose someone so important to you.

"Alright then," you said, "you can now eat lunch, you may prepare yourselves afterwards." The soldiers then quietly took place elsewhere from their lines and chose what they desired from a rather large variety of food cooked by Claudia, the third eldest of the Auditore family. "I'd like to thank you, Claudia for sacrificing your time to cook lunch for my men."

"No need to thank me," she insisted, "it's my pleasure to help feed empty stomachs for those who survived the lethal war with the Parthian Empire." It was silent for a while between you two as you both watched the cadets eating their food and enjoying themselves with their friends, it was something rare for you to witness since they occupied most of their time in combat training or at war. For the first time in a very long time, you slightly smiled to the sight of your men finally being happy like they once where when they arrived back at home in Rome, Italy.

"What's with all these men eating in the garden?" Ezio inquired, in which surprised you a bit with him speaking so suddenly without making an entrance, probably a instinctive habit he has from being an assassin.

"These men are Miss [Name]'s soldiers," Claudia explained, "they're for backup on your mission."

"You never told me this." Ezio's voice dropped a few tones deeper as his brown orbs looked at you with an unnerving gaze.

"They don't have to come," you said, "either way is fine with me." You stood tall and strong, but due to Ezio's height, he still towered over you.

"It doesn't matter," Ezio spoke, "as long as they don't get in the way or tamper with the mission." He then sauntered away in the villa to prepare without hesitation nor urge on stopping as you followed along with him, doing the same.

_"Shut up!" Your mother yelled in aggravation, "Just shut up!" _

_ "What's the point of this argument?!" Your father retaliated, "We're all going to die without a doubt, can we at least be more kind to each other and spend more time with our children?!"_

_ "Riccardo, please," Your mother's tone softened, as if becoming vulnerable, "not in front of them."_

_ "What does it matter anymore?!" he erupted in irritation, "We can't keep this secret anymore, we need to apprise them!"_

_ "That it's your fault!" _

_ "You knew I've been drinking heavily, but you've never done anything about it!" Your father's remark kept her mouth shut._

_ "What's going on?" Marco asked in a perplexed manner. _

_ Your mother glared at your father, "It's nothing to be worried about, Marco," she reassured, "your father's just going through some pretty heavy things."_

_ "Lies!" your father loudly shouted, "It's going to be more than 'pretty heavy things' when the Templars arrive!" You immediately knew what he was talking about. Your sister was right, your family was going to die._

_ "Riccardo-" Your mother's yelling was interrupted by the sound of the front door bursting open._

_ "There they are!" A tall man dressed in a familiar attire of full suits of chainmail, covered in a white tabard with a red steel helm covering concealing his identity and a large, bold, red cross openly located across his chest called out, "Bind their hands and feet together!" In panic, you tried to flee out of the house as you quickly dismounting your chair, but before you could take a full step away from the chair, a Templar briskly grabbed the back of the collar of your shirt and maliciously threw you to the floor towards three other Templars who attempted to restrain you from freedom of moving away. _

_ "Laura-!" Before you could say another word, one of the three Templars that gathered around you gagged you by tying a red cloth around your mouth, muffling your cries and screams. You glanced at your surroundings as you gazed at the sight of your family being harshly beaten and vanquished._

_ "The children!" your mother bawled out, nearly in tears, "Please free the children!" _

_ "Children or not, they'll be disciplined no matter what!" The taller Templar shouted as he started to gag her from her screaming and binding her wrists and ankles together from her thrashing for escape. Your older brother, Marco, was slammed face first against the floor as his fragile skin collided with the cold, solid wood, bruising his right cheek with a purple mark, accompanied by a few hints of yellow and red along with the purple._

_ Taking your attention off Marco for a short period of time, your eyes slightly widened as your father rashly shoved a Templar onto the floor and promptly took the nearest object within arm's length in which was a chair, using all of his strength in striking the Templar with a chair. Only a few hits were made, but you could hear the sound of painful cries and bones cracking echo through the room, an utterance that will never vacate your memory. Almost immediately, the taller Templar impacted your father against the wall and rested a keen blade across his neck._

_ "Harm anymore knights and you'll be the first to have your throat slit." He spat as he pressed the blade deeper into your father's neck, deep enough to draw more than a few drops of blood. The room went completely silent for a few seconds, though it seemed like hours, while the Templar finally lowered his blade off your father's neck. __Even though he let out a slight sigh of relief, he was terrified deep down inside the void of his heart. _

_ "This is going to be fun." Another Templar said as he lightly smirked while pinning Marco to the ground. "What should we do with these brats?" He asked._

_ "Let them watch," the tallest man answered, "it's more fun that way." The Templar near Marco smirked wider, malice cascading in his dull, glassy eyes; the only hint of life that's left in him.__ Walking over to your mother, the taller man harshly kicked her to the ground showing no empathy __and __lethally punted her stomach with the __head of his foot. As his foot made contact with her stomach, she gagged, blood seeping through the cloth tied around her mouth._

"Where are we going again?" You inquired as both you and Ezio strolled through the village of Tuscany.

"We're meeting with a friend of mine who could equip you with body armor and protection," Ezio spoke, "along with a possible upgrade for your pistol."

"I kind of need a few adjustments anyway," you stated as you felt your revolver, "it can get a bit stubborn to handle at times." You could feel Ezio smirk as he turned the knob of a door that seemed divergent compared to the other doors.

"Ah! You must be [Last Name]!" Leonardo greeted in his usual optimistic tone as he shook your hand, "If I could recall, you're Italy's military captain?"

"Yes." You clarified while your hand extended back to your side as soon as Leonardo's hand withdrew from yours.

"Amazing! I've always wanted to be a weapons engineer for the military's combat equipment!" He practically awed as he intertwined his hands together.

"Really?" You asked, a bit intrigued by his comment.

"It's been a dream I've had since I was seven!"

You slightly smiled, "I'm glad to hear that-" you remarked, "what did you have in mind on equipping me?"

"Would you mind if I could take a few measurements to see whatever fits you?" Leonardo asked as he acquired measuring tape from a nearby drawer.

Your muscles tensed up a bit; were you really sure you didn't mind a stranger that you've met only a minute ago touch you in undetermined places? He is a friend of Ezio's nonetheless and he (Ezio) is sitting on a stool a few feet away from you. It's only for measurements after all.

_In panic, you let out a thunderous cry as you aggressively struggled through the bindings, though they were far too tight to loosen up the slightest. "Shut up, brat!" A Templar with a whip roared as he belligerently lashed your back brutal enough to tear through the threads of your shirt and strike the bare skin of your back. You winced in pain as you jolted upward in sudden shock while you felt a burning sensation within your spine along with a few streaks of blood traveling down the small of your back. _

_ The tallest Templar nearest to your mother then gripped his hand around the midnight silk of her hair and forcefully yanked upward to crane her to face him. "I'm going to kill you along with this shitty family while your husband is going to lay there helpless and watch."_

**This was supposed to be the last part, whoops, there's only a few parts left until the story is finally completed, stay tuned!**


	6. IMPORTANT MUST READ FOR ENDING

Dear Readers,

Hey guys, sorry I haven't been on here in a while, it's because I don't write fan fiction anymore, I now write what I want to write...in which I want to publish into a book, so I can't exactly post any samples in here ^ ^; Please forgive me for my absence, you can kill me because I was too lazy to tell you all sooner. In other words, I'm not going to be on this account anymore, but you may watch my other account on DeviantArt, PsychoticInk, for drawings since I just got a tablet for Christmas hella and other art that isn't digital.  
>[Sweats] I'm still going to keep this account for your love and messages, so talk to me anytime, I don't bite! (◕‿◕✿)<br>Anyways, that means Ezio x Reader is officially discontinued, so I might as well explain the ending.  
>Don't kill me, but the reader dies. She gets killed by a bullet straight in the head and there is a funeral about her with all the soldiers crying and everything. After she dies, it then goes to Ezio's point of view and it explains who she got killed by and how he loved her presence around him, in which means that he loved her. During the funeral, Ezio finds a white rose in a bush of other red roses and puts the white rose between her fingers in her coffin before she's buried.<br>Don't question on why I gave the reader a bad ending, I give like, all of my characters a bad ending because it's a rule. I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you all for waiting three months just for this. I shall take my leave now, bye bye!

With Love,  
>Cat<p>

PS, Here's what I wrote as a draft for Part 6 before I stopped...

_Blood continued to seep through your wounds as you heard another gag from your mother. Lifting up your head with all the strength you had left from your paralysis of pain, the scene of your guardian's, long, black hair being pulled from the grimy fingers of a Templar burned in your eyes. Slowly, your vision started to get blurry and shaky due to blood loss while you were pressed against the ground, helpless. The view of seeing your mother in agony made the Templar smirk, not a hint of sympathy appeared in his eyes. Only the impurity of the psychopathy in his soul.  
>With the opposite hand the knight used to pull on the elder woman's hair, he drew out his sword. The sword was bigger than you thought it originally was; mostly likely due to the fact it was your first time seeing one. It wasn't as clean either, some of the shine that once shone was dulled in splatters of dirt and a reddish-brown substance that was once a liquid, most likely blood from other innocent people they also killed. He then raised the length of the sword to the side of her neck, adding pressure to draw more blood for his enjoyment as his lips curled into a soft grin. "I hope your husband regrets what he's done."<em>

"Armour designs are going to be easier than I thought!" Leonardo said as he placed the measuring tape back in the cabinet, "Probably because you have a tiny waist and broader shoulders."  
>"I'll take that as a compliment." You remarked, assuring yourself to hide the slight shakiness in your voice. You didn't know why you were nervous all of the sudden, probably because this was your first time on a task with Ezio. 'How cliché.' You thought. You also couldn't help but feel ridiculous; a general falling for an assassin, not exactly your average love story, but still. You heard rumors from collegues even including his sister, Claudia, that he's slept with a numerous amount of woman, in which didn't really suprise you due to the countless attempts of him trying to flirt with you.<br>"Very well then," the voice dripping with a familiar Italian accent spoke, "how long do you suppose it will take?"  
>"Due to comissions, the armour will be done by next week." Leonardo calculated as he focused on the sketching of the armour design and writing the measurements along the margin of the paper.<p>

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-!" Your mother's scream blared in your ears as her head was slowly being decapitated. It sounded like an unpleasant symthpay with the sound of the blade cutting through the skin along with blood gushing from her neck and a sickening crack as the blade reached bone. With the keenness of the sword, the bone that held your mother's neck in place was cut right through and stopped as what sounded like a fish being gutted rang in your ears when the windpipe was cut from her throat, losing all oxygen to her brain, in which caused her to die instantly.  
>You watched your mother die in complete terror as Marco<em>

PPS, I'm going to miss you all, but please continue to send support and love!


End file.
